The End Of The Organization
by Xxxdemonsamurai55
Summary: The Organization has a crisis. Members have been disappearing all the time. Now, Roxas, Axel and Demyx must find a way to find the missing,and put an end to this madness!
1. A Crisis in the Organization

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (although many of us want to).

To all you readers:

Yo! This is my first FanFiction story, and I hope you guys enjoy it. I enjoyed writing about Kingdom Hearts because it was the first game I ever loved. Yep, that's just about it, so as I've said already, enjoy.

Chapter 1: A Crisis in The Organization

**_Twilight Town:_**

The sun was rising, I rose from my bed as well, kinda dramatic, huh? Well, you can't blame my awesomeness, ha ha ha, just kidding. So I got up, searched for my damn slippers with a puppy face in front, and walked downstairs, only to see a black coat with red hair sticking out. Man, why do I have to see Axel first thing in the morning? Well, I can't stop him, Xemnas ordered him to always, ALWAYS, come pick me up in the morning.

"Hey, Roxas! Ready for another day of..." he said, trying to entertain me so I wouldn't be mad at him, but I quickly replied, "Another day of boring Nothingness.". Axel fake laughed, so I just ignored him.

I walked to the fridge, looked inside the freezer, and saw a box of (yummy, delicious, awesome) ice cream. As I grabbed it and put it on the counter, I noticed that it'd become lighter than last night. (I eat ice cream for breakfast and dinner sometimes)

I opened it, And didn't see any ice cream. I looked at Axel, he ignored me and turned around.

"Axel?" I murmured.

"What?"

"Where's my ice cream?"

He turned around and smiled, revealing sky blue bits on his perfectly white teeth. "I dunno?" he groaned, trying not to reveal that he totally ate my ice cream.

"Damn you Axel!" I yelled, so I chased him around the counter and luckily he got tired.

"Time Out! Time Out!" he complained. I nodded. I threw away my box of ice cream, went back to the fridge, and grabbed a milk carton.

As I was gulping on my milk carton, Axel turned on the T.V. and lied on my sofa. "Hey Axel!" I yelled.

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"Holy Crap! It's 8 o' clock! We gotta hurry, or else Saix will absolutely torture us!"

Holy Crap! So I hurried to my room grabbed my towel and headed for the bathroom. Minutes later, I went back to my room, put on my pants, my awesome somewhat brown and white shirt, and wore my black coat.

I hurried down stairs and saw Axel talking to a mullet-haired guy. "Oh, Hey Roxas!" yelled Demyx, "We gotta hurry, the old man's gonna get pretty mad!"

"Oi! Demyx! Did he send you too?" I asked, wondering how the old man'll react.

"We're late. 20 minutes late exactly" he confirmed.

So we hurried outside, jumped into Dem's ship (Gummi/y ships are the new cars today!), and drove to The World That Never Was (Well, that's what they call it, If I were the one to name it, I would've totally called it Black & White World. And not that sad, depressing name.).

"Crap! We're already 30 minutes late!" yelled Demyx.

"Yeah, but we could've gotten here earlier if we just teleported through our awesome black portals." I complained.

"Good point."

So we ran upstairs and arrived at 8:40 (7 minutes to climb up and 3 minutes to climb our high chairs.)

"Roxas! Axel! And Demyx! This is the fifth time you three arrived late!" yelled Xemnas a.k.a the Boss-Man, #1, and Mansex.

"We Have A Crisis in The Organization!"

To be continued...

So, did you guys like it? I'm sorry if it's too short, I'll try and lengthen my stories when I write the other chapters! Until then, see ya!

-1stUnitLeader-BladeMaster


	2. The Missing Members

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (although many of us want to)

Okay, this is chapter 2 for my first story. So I hope you guys enjoyed the last one, so you can enjoy reading this as well.

Chapter 2: The Missing Members

**_The World That Never Was:_**

"We have a crisis in the organization!" yelled the old man, Xemnas.

The Organization members, including me, started whispering and asking each other, what is the crisis? And what's so big about it?

"Hey, Bossman!" I yelled, trying to interfere with the murmuring, "What's the crisis?"

Xemnas waved his hand and revealed a name. **_*ZEXION*_**

"What's wrong with Zexion?" I asked. I looked around and saw an empty seat. Zexion's seat was empty. "Where's Zexion?" I asked again.

"Gone." he whispered.

Gone? How the hell is he missing? Just yesterday he told me about what happened in the 247th chapter of his book!

"Gone?" I asked softly, trying to calm down myself, "How could this be?"

Every one in the organization frowned. Zexion was one of those silent people who can be trustworthy, so everyone felt sad. Especially Vexen, Zexion was like a son to him, always helping him in his experiments.

Grr. Why are they all just frowning and feeling sad? They should be out there searching for him! Man! Am I the only one with the intent to rescue Zexion?

So I jumped off my chair, and walked away. But the lights went off, then went back on. Many yelled. So I rushed back to my high chair and looked around. Xigbar was missing.

"Aahhhhhh!" they all yelled. So they all went down their chairs and went home. But the lights turned off again, then back again. Three were missing. Marluxia, Xaldin, and Laxaeus.

"Stop panicking! Stop panicking!" yelled Xemnas. All of them stopped and went back to their high chairs. "Calm down. We'll go searching for them."

Xemnas went down his high chair and waved. "Let's go find some help before we go searching!"

I hurried to the Organization's large front door and teleported to a dimension with palm trees and sand.

"Sora! Sora!" I yelled at the top of my voice, "It's Roxas! We need your help!"

Suddenly, a brown-haired guy jumped off the highest tree and landed on the sand, therefore accidentally kicking sand in my eyes.

"Ow!" I shouted, my eyes were burning, like there's something hot, oops, the sand's hot, "Sora! You idiot! Why'd you do that? You know how sensitive my eyes are!"

"So, wacha doin' here?" he complained as a key-like sword with a Mickey Mouse key chain hanging at the bottom appeared.

"Stop bragging about you're weak Kingdom Key for goddamn's sake!" I yelled trying to reveal that I'm irritated at the sight of HIS keyblade.

Sora moved forward. His mouth almost touching my ears, (Sorry Fan Girls, but this isn't a YAOI moment, besides, I'm a guy, but I'm really really sorry.) Then he whispered, "What is it that you came all this way, for my help,..?"

I walked back a little backward and then waved my hand just like what the old man did a while ago, before some of the members disappeared. Then right in front of me, shiny glittery words flashed. **_*ZEXION AND FOUR OTHERS ARE MISSING!*_**

"You know, you don't have to brag that you can do that shiny glittery word thing power." complained Sora.

"So? You coming?" I asked.

He nodded.

So we teleported back to the Organization base, the remaining members arrived with back up as well. Xemnas raised his fist into the air and yelled.

"Let the search, begin!"

To Be Continued...

So, was it good? I know it isn't, I'm sorry, I'm not that good yet like you guys are. But, I will strive to work hard and become as great as you guys!

-1stUnitLeader_BladeMaster


	3. The Girl In The Mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (although many of us want to)  
>: I'm so sorry for those who like Yaoi... Please accept my sincere apologies...<p>

Chapter 3: The Girl In The Mansion

**_Let the search begin..._**

**_Twilight Town:_**

Man! Where am I going to start looking for the missing? Sora isn't helping either... What am I gonna do now? Axel and Demyx aren't with me as well, I'm stuck with Sora...

"Hey Roxas!" he yelled, "I see a mansion!"

I turned to where Sora was and saw a huge structure of pure cement and minerals combined. The mansion was about 30 feet tall, and covered almost half of the forest. But as I examined the building, I saw at the window, a girl.

"Hey! Miss!" I yelled, " Are you okay up there?"

The girl turned around and left. I turned to Sora and told him, "Let's go inside."

Sora disagreed. So I went there myself. And just inside the mansion foyer, there were all kinds of gold, silver, and what-not.

"Holy Crap!" I swore loudly. It echoed all through out the foyer and into an open door. I ran towards that door, and inside was a library.

And in the middle of it, was the girl, sitting in front of a majestic black piano. She stretched her arms and fingers, than started to play. Her hair swiftly brushed through her face and her lips. The piano was shaking, yet making such beautiful music. She stopped, stood up, and ran to me... "Ventus..."

I walked back a step, and then I saw her face. She was beautiful...

Her glimmering eyes...

Her smooth skin...

Her long dazzling hair...

Her gorgeous smile...

And her ever-so beautiful face...

(Cliche... Yeah, sorry)

"Hi..." I said nervously,"May I ask why you live alone?"

"My father a year ago and left me alone here" she said, without hesitation, "Why did YOU come in here?"

I couldn't stop myself from admiring her beauty, but her innocence forced me to reply, "Because I was curious about this house, and your beauty... I mean, you."

Nice move, man... Nice move...

"Beauty? Well, no one ever called me beautiful before, except my father, and Him..."

Him? There's a f*#$% Him?

"May I ask who's this Him?" I asked, trying to convince the girl.

"Why do you insist? You don't even know me. So how should you know him?" she insisted.

"Okay, okay, okay. Sorry. So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Namine. My father was named DiZ."

"Oh..." I sighed.

"Ventus..."

Wait, what did she just say? Ventus? As in The Ventus? The one that I resemble? The famous Key-Blade King Ventus?

"Ventus. So, is he the famous Ventus or another Ventus?" I asked.

"Oh. He's the famous Key-Blade King." she said and nodded, then smiled.

Holy Crap! She's his hidden fiance! Holy Crap! Holy Crap! The one only reported once and never again. She's Namine! The Namine! Ventus' wife! Wait, what? Wife? Aren't they a little too young to get married? I mean Ventus IS just the same age as I am, and his stupid hair flip. (Yeah, he's THE Justin f#$% Beiber here).

"Well, um. Do you wanna go out and help us solve a mystery?" I asked.

She agreed. So I held her hand (He's not here, is he? So why not enjoy being with her?) and ran outside.

"Sora! Sora! Let's go! The missing won't get found themselves!"

To Be Continued...  
>Sorry about the not YAOI scenes. And I'm sorry if it always gets cut. But, it's for the good of the mystery. So please, continue reading the chapters.<p>

-Roxas-roxas5510-TheBladeMaster


End file.
